


What a ride

by ChickenLion



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Marking, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Top Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenLion/pseuds/ChickenLion
Summary: Wraith might've had won the game, but she is the prize.A comission for @xuunies on twitter!
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 59





	What a ride

"Attention: there is a new Kill Leader," the announcement reverberated across the arena as Wraith swiftly reloaded the Kraber.  
"You're the new Kill Leader, très bien," Wattson exclaimed, following with an excited clap. 

Wraith couldn't help but smile when she caught her teammate's enthusiasm with the corner of her eye.  
Watch out, sniper.  
"There's a sniper in the area," the Skirmisher's expression reverted to determined and focused as her eyes glowed white. She scoped out the area, quickly yet carefully. Despite the Kraber's weight, her moves were precise and graceful. After all, she was a professional.

As if on the command, Wattson got down and peaked through the window on the wall behind Wraith. For a moment, the gentle hum of her fences and the pylon was the only sound in the otherwise quiet room.  
"Just us and them," the blonde whispered to herself, the Flatline pressed to her chest.

A sudden whistle of a passing bullet. The booming bang of the Kraber being fired. The soft chuchak of a new cartridge entering the gun's chamber, followed by another bang.  
" Wraith, you're bleeding!"  
"One's down, the others are pushing," unfazed, she put a syringe to her forearm, shields recharging thanks to Wattson's pylon.  
"Somebody crossed my fence!" The blonde warned, and ran toward the stairs. She was extending shots with the enemy team while Wraith calmly cocked her Peacekeeper and jumped down the balcony.  
"I need some help!" The enemies closed in as Wattson ducked behind her pylon and started to reload her gun, hands shaking. She felt herself jump as a sudden bang pierced the air, followed by a couple more. She ran back to the stairs and came face to face with Wraith. She was smirking as she spinned the Peacekeeper in her hand.  
"You are the Apex Champions," the familiar voice announced. 

****

Even though the usual afterparty at the Paradise Lounge was still going strong, Wraith and Wattson let Mirage take the spotlight. Hand in hand, they quietly sneaked out into the neon covered streets of the Solace City. It wasn't far to Renee's apartment, and they both were familiar with the path all too well. 

"Nat…" the Skirmisher murmured when the engineer hugged her from behind, hands eagerly wandering over her torso. She tried to hide the trembling of her hands. The warm breath and soft kisses on the side of her neck made it hard for her to focus on unlocking the door. She was ready to melt under her lover's touch any second…

The lock finally clicked open and they both stepped in, still close together. Natalie kicked the door shut behind them, her hands busy feeling Wraith up and down. 

"You did so well today, mon amour," Wattson's words were followed by a loving neck bite. "My Kill Leader, my Champion… My savior."  
Renee's breath hitched when she felt cool hands find their way under her shirt. With a swift move she got rid of the unnecessary piece of clothing, the scarf included, and faced the blonde.  
"Handsy, are we?" she asked with a smirk.  
Wattson smiled and ran her fingers along Wraith's abs.  
"With you? I always am."

She placed her hands on the older woman's cheeks and pulled her in for a long, hungry kiss. In turn, Wraith grabbed onto her hips and started pulling her towards the bedroom.  
When they broke apart, both of them were red on their faces and breathing heavily. Wattson had lost her shirt along the way, her cute, blue bra exposed for Wraith's view. 

The Skirmisher personally preferred her usual sports underwear, though she couldn't help feeling warm between her legs every time she saw Wattson like… this. 

The engineer took advantage of Wraith staring at her and pushed her onto the bed, then straddled her leg. Renee let out a surprised gasp but did not protest. Instead she started running her fingers up and down the other woman's thighs. 

Leaning closer, Wattson planted another kiss on her lips. She slowly moved down, kiss after kiss, onto her jawline, then neck.  
"You might have been the champion," she shifted, her lips now nearly touching Wraith's ear, "but you are my prize now…"

The low whisper and the warm air tickling her ear made the Skirmisher inhale sharply as shivers travelled down her spine.  
"Claim me, then," she purred.  
Her back hit the mattress, arms pinned down above her head in Wattson's strong grasp. That spark in the Defender's eyes was exactly what she was hoping to see tonight. 

She tilted her head back and let out a low hum when soft lips came in contact with her skin. Wattson's fingertips traveled down her arms, slowly, tickling the more sensitive spots. 

As the blonde's mouth moved down her lover's neck, leaving hickeys and bite marks, her hands grasped onto her boobs. She squeezed and moved her hands around, every now and then pinching the pierced nipples through the thin material of the sports bra.  
Wraith's fingers dug into Wattson's scalp. Her breath was shaky, heavy, and she knew she was being teased. That, however, made her feel even more turned on. 

Wattson's head reached her cleavage now, lovingly kissing between her boobs. She slipped her hands under the bra and her fingers immediately reached for the piercings. She loved to fidget with them. Not only because it made Wraith a complete mess, but also because… she just enjoyed fidgeting. 

A sharp inhale was followed by a low, quiet moan. The Skirmisher's hips moved up and down, trying to grind her wet pussy against the thigh between her legs. She let out an unhappy hum when her partner suddenly sat up and got out of the bed. She reached her arm out, needly, but all she received was a kiss on the top of her hand. 

"You're getting a bit ahead of yourself, mon amour… what should I do about you, hmm?"  
Wraith pushed herself up with a coy smile.  
"You could fuck me, for once."  
"Ah, but where's the fun in that?"  
"You worked me up and now you try to back out? Cruel."

Wattson chuckled, then she unhooked her own bra and slowly took her pants off. Wraith felt her face burn red again.  
"How about you undress for me, slowly?" 

The woman eagerly stood up from the bed and tugged on her sports bra. She took it off, just like she was instructed, then she undid her pants and took them down too. When she grasped onto her boxers, Natalie stopped her. 

"I will take care of this one. Sit down."  
Wraith obeyed without a word - she sat on the very edge of the bed, her legs spread out. 

Wattson kneeled down and started to kiss her inner thigh, from the knee up. Then, when she was close to her crotch, she switched onto the other leg. She was taking her time, leaving faint marks as she went, letting Wraith tremble with anticipation. 

She felt a pressure on the back of her head as her lover started to lose patience.  
"Oh?"  
"Nat…" Wraith gasped out, looking right in the eyes of the woman between her legs. "Fuck me, fuck my brains out, please…" 

Wattson smiled and pressed her finger against her pussy, still through the material of her underwear. She could feel her girlfriend tremble under the gentle movement of her hand.  
"Fuck you, hm? How about I have a snack before that?"  
"I'd love that," Wraith responded faintly. 

Natalie smiled again and planted a kiss on her lover's pussy. Then she tugged on her underwear and finally made her girlfriend completely naked. 

Her fingertip traveled up and down through the wet folds. She took some time admiring the dripping wet pussy. Finally, she dug her fingers into Wraith's thighs and pressed her mouth against the clit, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. 

As Wraith threw her head back, a loud moan escaped her throat. Her hips jerked but Wattson's hands kept her in place. She covered her mouth as her back arched, hips uncontrollably moving back and forth. 

Natalie sucked on the clit while her tongue stroked it in an up and down motion. She felt her lover's legs convulsing around her from overwhelming pleasure. And yet, she slowly withdrawn her head. She gave a sloppy kiss to her pussy, then stood up and opened the nightstand drawer. 

"N-Nat… I was so close…" Wraiths voice was shaking as she tried to catch her breath.  
"I know, babe."  
"Then… Why would you stop?"  
"Oh," Wattson smirked, "because it's so much fun to tease you. Now, stop complaining and get on your knees, please." 

Wraith looked up at her girlfriend. Now instead of her panties, she had a leather harness on, a strap-on holding her favorite blue dildo in place. She gulped as she got off the bed and kneeled down. 

"What a good girl," Natalie said, visibly pleased. Her hands dug into Wraith's hair, undoing her messy bun. "Now, open up…" 

Wraith eagerly put her lips around the toy and started to suck on it, her head moving back and forth. She was keeping the eye contact as Wattson brushed her long hair off her face. 

"You're doing so well," she hummed as her lover took her in yet again.  
Wraith grasped onto Natalie's butt with one hand, the other traveled between her own legs. She let out a low hum and closed her eyes as she stroked her clit slowly. She was pretty sure her pussy was so wet, her juices were dripping onto the floor. 

It took a few moments, but Wattson realized what her lover was doing. She pulled back and frowned.  
"Did I tell you could touch yourself?"  
"But…" Wraith whimpered, "I'm so fucking wet… I need to be touched… Please…" 

Natalie shook her head, disappointed.  
"Where's your discipline, mon amour? Stand up. Legs wide. Wider. Now bend down and hold your ankles." She watched as Wraith followed her instructions without a word. She stepped behind and grasped onto the stuck out ass.  
"Your butt is so nice, you know? I could hold onto it all day. And your pussy…" Wraith whimpered as Wattson spread out her folds and dipped her tongue inside of her hole. "Your pussy is the tastiest meal I've ever had. You're so perfectly wet and slick… And your hole looks so ready to be filled up… Don't move." 

She spread out lube on her strap-on, then poured some onto Wraith's slit. She watched as it slowly spread down and mixed with her wetness. 

She took a step closer, steadied her hands on her lover's hips, and rubbed the head of her dildo along her crotch. Renee moaned again, her legs shaking in anticipation. 

Wraith nearly lost her balance as the toy entered her. She screamed from pleasure, her eyes watering up. She adjusted her stance as her knees started to give up. 

"You're taking me so well," Natalie commented as she picked up the pace. "Look at you, so obedient, holding up in such a difficult position…" 

The only answer she got was a desperate moan. She made a couple more pushes and moved back, letting the wetness from the dildo drip onto the floor. She patted Wraith's ass.  
"Come on, get up. I'll make you come in a more comfortable position." 

She sat on the bed and patted her thighs as her girlfriend inched forward.  
"Come on, sit down," Natalie invited with a smile. 

Wraith straddled her instantly, her fingers digging into the defender's shoulders. She lowered herself onto the toy and her hips immediately started moving as she moaned into Wattson's neck. Natalie matched her pace, her hands holding onto the jerking hips. 

"Come on, mon amour, come for me… Kiss me and come for me."

Wraith felt her pussy tighten up as all of her muscles tensed up in anticipation. As soon as Natalie's tongue entered her mouth, she felt the waves of pleasure hit her one after the other. She screamed out Natalie's name, but it was muffled by her lover's lips. She stopped moving, the pleasure shaking her body in short convulsions. She ended the kiss and rested her head in the nook of Wattson's neck. Her walls were pulsating against the toy but she could not move, no matter how hard she wished to. 

Natalie kissed her on the side of her head, her fingers tracing shapes along her back, listening to her irregular, fast breaths.  
"You did so well, so, so well," she said softly as she laid Wraith down onto the bed. "You are such a good girl…"  
She removed the dildo out of her lover and lied down next to her, letting her cuddle up immediately. She planted a kiss on the sweaty forehead and combed her fingers through the long, black hair as her girlfriend gave into sleep.


End file.
